


Instinct

by voxmyriad



Series: Ficlette Roulette [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Damayanti, Eddy - Freeform, Fem Fortress, Fem Merc OCs, Gen, Sofia - Freeform, Spies are always sneaking around in places they shouldn't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Instinct, Fem Fortress</p><p>Originally from <a href="http://tmblr.co/Z8MTfx1VdOzwm">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Instinct, Fem Fortress
> 
> Originally from [Tumblr](http://tmblr.co/Z8MTfx1VdOzwm)

Eddy was pacing, but barely, only three feet before spinning and pacing two steps the other way, like a very worried tiger in a very small cage. “Shit, oh god, _Madre de Diós, perdóneme, Dios te salve, Maria, llena eres de gra—_ ”

"If you do not take your pacing and your prayers outside, you will join her," Damayanti said irritably as her small hands flicked over Sofia’s jacket, pulling the red-soaked fabric back. The blouse was clearly a loss already, which meant the fastidious Spy would not come lecturing to Damayanti about its expense later. She was a practical woman.

"She is almost stabbed right through the lung," Damayanti said as she snapped her fingers and the Scout sprang forward with the jar of healing ointment. It was all they had after-hours, when the lights in Respawn went off and the Medigun stayed dark until the next morning. "And so pale. She will last through the night, but she will be lucky for it. What were you _doing, laraki,_ how did this happen? Tell me now!”

"She snuck up on me!" Eddy looked rooted to the ground, stuck fast from the force of the order to stop pacing, and unhappy about it. "I, uh, I just borrowed Vic’s big knife, I was looking at it—"

"You were playing with Victoria’s kukri without asking her first!?"

"Don’t let her hear you call her that, Doc, you know she hates being called ‘Victoria’," Eddy pointed out, then quailed at the look Damayanti gave her. "Right, so I had it, and she came up behind me, and in the dark it looked like the wrong color, and I just…"

Eddy’s fingers tightened to white in the sheets on the edge of the bed. “It was instinct. _Andeldiablo,_ I swear it was, it was just instinct.”


End file.
